Transcended
by insanedairyfarmer
Summary: Our favourite characters share some memories. Yes, songfics are rife in here. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter was inspired by my good friend Liz.**

**Dedicated to penny – she knows why.**

**DISCLAIMER: South Devons = GOOD. Assuming I own McLeod's Daughters = BAD.**

Tess sat down in front of the television. She switched it on, watching the screen blankly. She felt hollow after her sister's death. A man standing next to a grand piano began to sing. His voice broke Tess' reverie. She listened intently.

_You float, you float across the sea  
They say you're guaranteed  
To transcended  
And you fly, you fly across the sky  
Your arms are open wide  
You've transcended  
You've transcended _

Alex walked into the room, opening his mouth as he began to say something. Tess held up a finger to her lips and gestured for him to sit beside her.

_Go, child  
Go and find the arms that warm you  
You know, child  
Know no one will ever harm you  
You've run wild  
Finally found the thoughts that calm you  
So stretch out, stretch out in the air _

Jodi and Meg silently joined the pair on the couch, each remembering Claire.

_In space, you can barely breathe  
I tell you what you'll need  
To transcend it  
If you hold to a broken soul  
And if they let you go  
Transcended  
Transcended_

_Go, child  
Go and find the arms that warm you  
You know, child  
Know no one will ever harm you  
You've run miles  
And finally found the thoughts that calm you  
So stretch out, stretch out in the air, at peace_

A soundless tear ran down Tess' face. Alex silently took her into his arms.

_With fear, the stars still burn  
The world still turns  
And breaks my heart  
And hear the seasons turn  
The world still burns  
And breaks my heart_

_And hear the earth still turns  
The world still burns  
And breaks my heart  
And hear the world still burns  
The earth still turns  
And break my heart_

_Go, child  
Go and find the arms that warm you  
You know, child  
Know no one will ever harm you  
You've run miles  
And finally found the thoughts that calm you  
So stretch out, stretch out in the air, at peace_

The four people blinked simultaneously. Their shared love for Claire ensured that she would never be forgotten.

_Song: "Transcended" by Paul McDermott._

_And you're thinking "oh noes, another song fic!" Well, this one has plenty of feeling for me. More to come soon._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to _odg_ for the great review. Muchly appreciated. Hopefully this one lives up to your expectations :) **

Stevie drove her ute down the dusty country road, feeling her grief burn up inside her. Even in the years after Alex's death, she still missed him so much. Her son – _their son _– Xander, was staying with Moira and Phil for the weekend. Stevie just needed some time away. She leant over and flicked on the radio.

_Sometimes late at night  
I lie awake and watch her sleeping  
She's lost in peaceful dreams  
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark  
And the thought crosses my mind  
If I never wake up in the morning  
Would she ever doubt the way I feel  
About her in my heart_

Stevie stiffened. The song was chillingly familiar.

_If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face the world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes_

She pulled over, tears streaming down her face. She remembered Alex's words "I'll be with you." He had made a CD for her, with this song being the first on it. She remembered his massive smile at her delight with it. Fresh tears flowed down her face as she choked out a smile.

_'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life  
Who never knew how much I loved them  
Now I live with the regret  
That my true feelings for them never were revealed  
So I made a promise to myself  
To say each day how much she means to me  
And avoid that circumstance  
Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel_

Stevie remembered their weeks in Argentina, spending time with Nick, Tess, Claire... and Alex. His joy when he held his niece. He'd always been great with kids, and little Claire was no exception._  
_

_If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face the world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes_

_So tell that someone that you love  
Just what you're thinking of  
If tomorrow never comes_

Stevie started up the ute and turned it around, heading back towards Gungellan and her son. Alex had taught her to treasure every single day. She smiled, remembering her cowboy.

_Song: "If Tomorrow never Comes", Ronan Keating_

**Plenty more to come :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Time**

_This one's not like my other chapters, don't read if Claire's death upsets you._

Tess ran, holding Charlotte close to her, tears streaming down her face. The ute had gone over – over – over... it kept happening over and over again in Tess' mind.

_Time keeps running away  
No matter what's left behind  
It keeps on moving  
Oh, time, time_

Tess' feet began to hurt. Her chest burned, and her legs screamed in agony. Still, Tess ran.

_They say timing is everything  
But nothing you control  
'Cause there's always tomorrow  
But tomorrow never knows it's one day at a_

_Time keeps running away  
No matter what's left behind  
It keeps on moving  
Tomorrow is not in today  
And all of your yesterdays  
Are only a matter of time, time_

Charlotte began to scream, a sound that made Tess run faster. Maybe Claire was still alive.

_And the journey of a lifetime  
Will begin with one step  
When you're climbing up that mountain  
It's so easy to forget, it's one step at a_

_Time keeps running away  
No matter what's left behind  
It keeps on moving  
Tomorrow is not in today  
And all of your yesterdays  
Are only a matter of_

_Time keeps running away  
No matter what's left behind  
It keeps on moving  
Tomorrow is not in today  
And all of your yesterdays  
Are only a matter of time oh, time_

Claire had made the ultimate sacrifice for her, Tess realised. She had chosen Tess and Charlotte over herself, the most selfless gift anyone could ever give.

_Whoa oh, whoa oh, who  
Ooh I said now_

_Time keeps running away  
No matter what's left behind  
It keeps on moving  
Tomorrow is not in today  
And all of your yesterdays  
Your yesterdays (are only a matter of)_

_Time keeps running away  
No matter what's left behind  
It keeps on moving  
I said tomorrow is not in today  
And all of your yesterdays  
Are only a matter of time_

Tess finally reached Drover's Run. She ran down the driveway screaming, hoping someone would hear her.

_Time keeps running away  
No matter what's left behind  
It keeps on moving  
Tomorrow is not in today  
And all of your yesterdays  
Are only a matter of time_

_Time keeps running away  
Oh, time keeps running away  
Time_

It was too late.

_Song: "Time", Anastacia_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: She's The One

**More suffering here, although some of it's happy.**

Alex lay trapped underneath the tree. He could hear Stevie calling him, telling him not to leave her, and then screaming out for help.

_I was her, she was me  
We were one, we were free  
And if there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one _

Suddenly, Claire was standing beside him, as he watched Stevie crying, holding onto his body.

_We were young, we were wrong  
We were fine all along  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one_

_When you get to where you wanna go  
And you know the things you wanna know  
You're smiling  
When you said what you wanna say  
And you know the way you wanna play, yeah  
You'll be so high you'll be flying _

"You can't stay here, Alex."  
"I know." He turned and looked her in the eyes. "It really is you."  
She laughed. "Who were you expecting?"

_Though the sea will be strong  
I know we'll carry on  
'Cos if there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one_

"Ha." Alex turned back to Stevie. He saw the Drovers Run ute pull up, saw Moira and Tayler climb out.  
"Come on, Alex." Claire held out her hand. 

_When you get to where you wanna go  
And you know the things you wanna know  
You're smiling  
When you said what you wanna say  
And you know the way you wanna say it  
You'll be so high you'll be flying _

"Claire, I can't leave her. Look!" Alex waved his hand at Stevie, who was being restrained by two police officers as the paramedics lifted his body into the ambulance.

_I was her, she was me  
We were one, we were free  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
Yeah she's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
She's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
She's the one _

"Alex, you're already dead." A twinkle appeared in her eyes. "You never got to give me your surprise."  
Alex turned to her, and suddenly they were at Drovers Run, in Claire's room. It was like it had never changed. He looked at her pillow, and his heart caught in his chest. A black velvet box was resting on it.

_If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one _

It was like nothing had ever changed. 

_She's the one..._

Stevie wailed, as the man she loved left her.

_Song: "She's The One", Robbie Williams_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Lasagna

**This story isn't all doom and gloom!**

Kate scurried around the kitchen, adding spices to her bowl of meat and sauce. She carefully spread some of the sauce over the bottom of the baking dish.

_La-la-la-la-lasagna  
You want-a some-a lasagna magnifico  
Or a-maybe spaghetti  
Ay, you suppers a-ready now, where you go  
Mama mia bambino  
Mama mia bambino, samatta you  
samatta you, samatta you_

Kate cautiously placed a sheet of pasta over the sauce. Faster now, she added more meat, then another sheet of pasta. And so on.

_You should-a taste my lasagna  
Ay, you no like-a lasagna  
That's okay too  
How about-a calzone  
Some-a nice minestrone, ats good for you  
Have-a some marinara  
Have-a some marinara, I know-a you like  
I know-a you like, I know-a you like_

_La-lasagna  
La-lasagna  
La-lasagna_

"Mmm, what smells so good?" Stevie and Jodi walked into the kitchen, looking very hungry.  
"It's my Nonna's lasagna recipe. It won't be too long."

_Would you like some-a zucchini  
Or-a my homemade linguini, it's hard to beat  
Have-a more fettuccini.  
Ay, you getting too skinny, you gotta to eat  
Ay, mange, mange_

_Ay, you-a pass the lasagna  
A-don't you get any on ya, you sloppy pig  
Have-a more ravioli  
You-a get roly poly, a-nice and-a big  
Like you cousin Luigi  
Luigi, Luigi, capisce paisan  
Capisce paisan, capisce paisan_

The four girls sat down at the table. Jodi and Stevie immediately grabbed for the baking dish, while Tess sat down and poured some wine.

_La-lasagna  
La-lasagna  
La-lasagna  
La-lasagna_

_Hey  
Hey_

"Nice work, Kate."

_Song: "Lasagna", Weird Al Yankovic_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Defeated

"Bloody Sandra!" Claire shook her head as she clambered into the Killarney truck. "If it wasn't for her, we'd..."  
Becky grinned. "Still have our calves?"  
"Yeah." Claire laughed.

_Selling stories that were overrated  
In this world so complicated  
Felt so right, you tried to make it wrong  
Why can't we all just get along  
From the start something wasn't right  
I used to cry myself to sleep at night  
Told myself stand up be strong  
This kind of phase doesn't last for long _

"Pretty cheeky of Jake to lend you Killarney's truck. He must be keen."  
A smile appeared on Becky's face. "Yeah, we're good friends."

_Every time you try to knock me down, gonna pick my back up off the ground  
The battle never ends, yeah _

Becky pulled the truck off the road while Claire opened the gate. Becky drove in, while Claire held the gate open. Her reason became apparent when Tess rode in on Oscar.

_You can tear me apart  
You can rip me to pieces  
Try breaking me down  
But I'll never be beaten  
You can say that you won but I'll never believe it  
Cos I can't be defeated _

"Guys, car!" The other stopped loading for a minute and looked at the car, praying the driver wasn't Sandra. Instead, Nick climbed out of the ute. He looked around, and immediately went to help the girls.

_Made a mistake where I'll never repeat it  
Lost my heart for a second but it never stopped beating  
I smile through the tears so the way that I see it  
I can't be defeated _

Suddenly, Alex's ute pulled up. Sandra climbed out, brandishing a shotgun.

_There are times that I couldn't take it  
Never felt so violated  
At the risk of sounding so cliché  
I just gotta call a spade a spade  
Hurts me right to the core  
I can't take this anymore  
Getting tired of the same old song  
Final chorus, now I'm moving on _

"Unload them!"  
Claire shook her head and continued to load the stolen calves. 

_Things ain't fair in love in war  
Never been the kind to be ignored  
Tried to push me to the edge _

Sandra looked around wildly, seeing how Alex had deceived her with dinner. He stood there, looking at the ground. 

_You can tear me apart  
You can rip me to pieces  
Try breaking me down  
But I'll never be beaten  
You can say that you won but I'll never believe it  
Cos I can't be defeated _

"I'm taking them back, Sandra."

_Made a mistake where I'll never repeat it  
Lost my heart for a second but it never stopped beating  
I smile through the tears so the way that I see it  
I can't be defeated_

_Yeah  
Nothing is impossible  
Nothing is unreachable  
If you only believe then you get what you need  
So keep on holdin on _

Sandra just stood there, while Claire and the other continued to load the calves. And take down the fence panels. And while they drove away.

_You can tear me apart  
You can rip me to pieces  
Try breaking me down  
But I'll never be beaten  
You can say that you won but I'll never believe it  
Cos I can't be defeated_

_Made a mistake where I'll never repeat it  
Lost my heart for a second but it never stopped beating  
I smile through the tears so the way that I see it  
I can't be defeated_

Claire smiled as she climbed out of the truck cab back at Drover's. Her father would be proud of what she'd done.

_Song: "Defeated", Anastacia_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: You'll Never Be Alone

Alex looped the rope around his waist, jumping down the cliff face.  
"Steady, Alex! Steady!" Nick called down to him.

_The world is changin'  
And time is spinnin' fast.  
It's so amazing how you came into my life..._

Suddenly, he was back to when he first met Claire. He was seven, and had gone with his father to meet their new neighbours. Claire had been riding a massive horse, and Alex was dumbstruck.

_I know it seems all hope is gone,  
I know you feel you can't be strong,  
And once again the story ends with you and I._

"_**Girls can't ride horses!"  
She laughed and broke the horse into a canter. "Watch me."**_

_But anytime you feel like that you just can't go on  
Just hold onto my love  
And you'll never be alone_

He had reached the bottom of the cliff, running to the door of the ute.

_(Hold on) We can make it through the fire  
And my love, I'm forever by your side  
And you know, if you ever should ever call my name, I'll be right there  
You'll never be alone_

"_**Wow, you can ride!"  
She chuckled and dismounted. "I'm Claire McLeod." She held out her hand.  
"I'm Alex Ryan."**_

_Hopeless to describe, the way I feel for you  
No matter how I try, words will never do.  
I looked into your eyes to find  
As long as love is alive  
There ain't nothing we can't make it through_

He had reached the ute, and looked through it, not believing what he saw.

_Anytime, or if only for a while  
Don't worry  
Make a wish, I'll be there to see you smile_

"_**I live at Kill-ar-ney." Alex pronounced the big word proudly. "Do you live here?"  
"I live here. It's called Drover's Run."**_

_(Hold on) We can make it through the fire  
And my love, I'm forever by your side  
And you know, if you ever should ever call my name, I'll be right there  
You'll never be alone_

Alex stared into Claire's deep blue eyes. Their spark had left them.

_(I'm not far from your side)  
I will be there for your song, don't you worry  
(And you know, I'll be there)  
You'll never be alone_

"_**I like you, Claire. I wanna be friends with you."  
"Me too, Alex."**_

_(Hold on) We can make it through the fire  
And my love, I'm forever by your side  
And you know, if you ever should ever call my name, I'll be right there  
You'll never be alone_

Alex held Claire tight, and let the first tears slip down.

_And you know, if you ever should ever call my name, I'll be right there_

_(Hold on) We can make it through the fire  
And my love, I'm forever by your side  
And you know, if you ever should ever call my name, I'll be right there_

It's not the way he wanted their story to end.

_Song: "You'll Never Be Alone", Anastacia_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Absolutely Positively

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! I'm sorry for the wait, but I had terrible writer's block.  
A Claire/Peter songfic this time, I think it fits perfectly, even with my total and utter dislike of him. Enjoy.**

Claire stood in the Drovers driveway, tears streaming down her face. Becky was right, although she hadn't wanted to believe her. Peter was married.

_I been thinking about it  
Gave some serious thought  
And have made up my mind  
I have decided that  
I need a little more time to decide, yeah_

~ FLASHBACK ~  
**"Everyone has a fault, Claire."  
"You know what? I don't think Peter does." Claire leaned against the veranda post, her eyes dreamy. "He's the one, Tess. I'm sure of it."  
**~ END FLASHBACK ~

_We used to be happy,  
Lovin' and bein' in love,  
But lately I came to find,  
That every day is somethin' new  
'Bout you that I just don't like_

She hated him for lying to her. She was ready to give him everything, but he had lied to her for so long.

_So I'm absolutely  
Positively  
Certain that I'm not sure  
That I love you  
Anymore_

_Said, baby, baby_

_I'm absolutely  
Positively  
Certain that I'm not sure  
That I love you  
Anymore_

The tears kept streaming down, and Claire felt her iron will eroding. She retreated back inside, ignoring the shocked looks of Meg and Tess in the kitchen.

_Now I can't deny  
There's some feelings for you  
Inside of me  
That's why I'm havin' the hardest time  
Trying to just up and leave, yeah_

_But every time that you smile in my face  
While lyin' to me  
Packin' my bags  
And gettin' outta here  
Suddenly seems so easy_

"**Maybe he didn't like your shirt."  
"Are you serious?" Claire tugged at her shirt, then looked back at Meg, who had an enormous grin on her face. Claire laughed.**

_So I'm absolutely  
Positively  
Certain that I'm not sure  
That I love you  
Anymore_

_Said, baby, baby_

_I'm absolutely  
Positively  
Certain that I'm not sure  
That I love you  
Anymore_

"**The other day, you kissed me."  
"Yeah?"  
"You shouldn't have kissed me like that."  
"Oh? Then how should I have kissed you?"  
Peter broke their eye contact and looked down at the ground.  
"Oh, I see." Claire resumed brushing Blaze. "Not at all."**

_I been rackin' my brains over you  
Trying to figure out  
just what to do  
Don't think I love you  
Anymore_

_Don't think I love you  
Don't think I love you anymore_

Claire opened the door to her bedroom, and immediately saw the picture of Peter and her, smiling. She picked it up and threw it at the wall. The sound of breaking glass echoed through the room.

'_Cause I'm absolutely  
Positively  
Certain that I'm not sure  
That I love you  
Anymore_

_Yeah_

_I'm absolutely  
Positively  
Certain that I'm not sure  
That I love you, yeah  
Anymore_

"Some fairytale."

_Song: "Absolutely Positively", Anastacia_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey there, Fanfictioners! Sorry for the uber-slow update, school has been a mess, even though that's not much of an excuse._

**Chapter 9: Together Forever**

"Thanks, Jodes." Kate smiled wanly through her tears. "I could always count on you." 

_You've been such a good friend_  
_I've known you since I don't know when  
_ _We've got a lot of friends,  
_ _But they come and go_ _  
Even though we've never said it,_ _  
There's something that the two of us both know_

"But I miss you, so damn much." Burying her head in her hands, Kate sank to the ground - right next to the scene of Jodi's death. It seemed so peaceful. _  
_

_Together forever, no matter how long_ _  
From now, until the end of time_ _  
We'll be together, and you can be sure_ _  
That forever and a day_ _That's how long we'll stay  
Together and forever more  
_

FLASHBACK _  
__Kate watched, as Jodi chattered about her latest discovery while she made her bed. _  
_"Kate, you could be helping me?" _  
_Kate laughed. "You're in year 11, by now I think you can do it yourself?" _  
_"Pfft." Jodi stck her tounge out as she struggled with the sheets._  
END FLASHBACK

_Always gone that extra mile_  
_Depended on you all the while_  
_Even in the good and bad times_  
_You will see_ _  
From now until our journey's end_ _  
You know you can always count on me_

"But, now you're gone, and we will never have that again."  
"Don't say that." Kate turned to see Riley.  
"What do you mean?"

Riley shrugged. "She'll always be with you." He took off his hat, fiddling with the brim as he spoke. "The ones we love never leave us." 

_Together forever, no matter how long_ _  
From now, until the end of time_ _  
We'll be together, and you can be sure_ _  
That forever and a day_ _  
That's how long we'll stay_ _  
Together and forever more_

Kate wiped her eyes. Riley continued.  
"She was like your other half?"  
"Yes." Kate smiled, remembering. "I was 'truly disgusting', and she was 'totally gross'. It was our saying." 

_No matter where our destiny leads_  
_I'll be there for you, always come through_ _  
And that you can believe..._

FLASHBACK  
_Kate was knocked over as a girl her age came flying through the door into the shared room. Picking herself up and brushing down her dress, Kate sized up said girl. She had long blonde hair and an infection grin, and was giggling._  
"_Sorry!"_  
"_It's okay." Kate winced, knowing she would bruise._  
"_I'm Jodi Fountain." The blonde held out a hand._  
"_I'm Kate Manfredi." Kate shook the proffered hand.  
"I'm sorry for running into you." Jodi's smile disappeared for a split second, before returning almost immediently. "Looks like we're going to be roomates!"_ END FLASHBACK

_Together, forever no matter how long  
_ _From now, until the end of time_ _  
We'll be together, and you can be sure_  
_That forever and a day_ _  
That's how long we'll stay_ _  
Together and forever more_

Kate smiled as the memories came flooding back, gratefully accepting Riley's hug.

_Together, forever no matter how long_  
_From now, until the end of time_ _  
We'll be together, and you can be sure_ _  
That forever and a day_ _  
That's how long we'll stay_

_Together, forever no matter how long_ _  
From now, until the end of time_ _  
We'll be together, and you can be sure..._

"See you again, Jodi Fountain."

**Song: "Together Forever", from the 2.B.A Master Album****. **

**I have to say, you guys are a lot more eager to review than the Pokémon people *waits for rocks to be thrown*.**

**For fifty points and a cookie, who can tell me Charlotte's age when Xander was born?**


End file.
